Avatar: The Legend of Kai
by FlyAwayStories
Summary: The Avatar after Korra. And Earthbender named Kai has trouble controlling his bending. But he has an even deeper trouble, he hasn't started learning the other elements! When he goes on a world-wide journey to learn who he is, he runs into new friends, and old characters. Rated T for some language and violence. Nothing really gross or anything . .
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I (sadly) do not own any Avatar characters or any of the ideas from it. I just intend to use some of the characters for entertainment reasons.**

**Writer's Note: This is not told in first person, because I have made new characters. Kai is a male, whereas I'm a female. I will however have a character in the story, but it will not be Kai. Each of the characters in this story is based off of people I know. The story is told by different characters, and their point of view. I hope you enjoy! Please review.**

I never thought I would get the honor of meeting the Avatar. Truth is, he was one of my best friends. We met when he came to my fire nation village, just outside of the capital.

He came on, (what I assumed was), a saber-tooth moose lion. He immediately caught my eye. He didn't look like a firebender, or a non-bender. He rode his moose lion up to me, and grabbed my shoulder. "Hey." He said. "Are you a bender?" It was a common question. Most people in my village would have answered no, or just walked away. But this guy intrigued me. "Who's asking?" I said. I gave him a hard look. Who was this guy? He held out his hand. "I'm Kai, and I'm the Avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter two! Hope you want me to continue .-. Anyways! I love reviews! So please review :3**

**Chapters will begin with (someone's) POV. It will literally be called someone's POV if the name of the character is unknown to the reader yet. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Kai's POV:**

The girl just looked at me, wide eyed. She bowed respectfully and said, "Avatar, it is my honor to meet you. I'm sorry if-"

I cut her short. "Please. Just treat me like anyone else. I don't want anyone to know just yet." I gave her a wink.

"Oh-kay? Um, come with me." She whistled a low, long tune. I turned to see a Tigerdillo running towards her. "Hey bud. This is Kai and um..."

"Bodni." I said as I dismounted. I bent down and grabbed her Tigerdillo's paw. "I believe we haven't had the pleasure." I laughed. She smiled at my stupid joke.

"Where is your traveling company?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I'm… Alone."

"Do you at least have somewhere to stay for the night?" I shook my head no. "You could stay in my house. We have an extra room since…" She stopped and looked down, a sad look on her face. "Let's go. I hope mother won't be mad about me bringing a boy home."

I felt bad. This girl was letting me stay at her house and take care of me, and I didn't even know her name. "Wait. What's your name?"

"Naioki. But everyone just calls me Nai."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Nai." Then we rode our guide animals to her house.

**Nai's POV:**

"Mamma? Are you home?" I called as I opened the front door. "She might be out back. Wait here." I ran through the labyrinth of halls and finally made it to the patio. "Mamma?" I called once again.

"I'm in the garden, Nai. What is it?" I walked to the garden. It wasn't much. Some tomatoes, berries, and other things.

"Mamma, would it be alright if someone stayed here for the night? He has nowhere to stay."

"He? You've brought a boy home? Finally! My little girl is finally turning into a wo-"

"Mamma!" I hissed. "He is just a friend. I just met him!" I heard a snicker from behind me. Kai was standing in the doorway, hearing every word that was just spoken. "Mamma, this is Kai. He is the Avatar."

"Mmmm. I thought as much. Well, Avatar Kai. It is my pleasure to have you stay in our home. It isn't much, but I hope it supports your needs. Nai, show the Avatar to our spare room, please. I'll start on dinner. I hope we have something nice for the Avatar." She walked out.

"Um, follow me, I guess." We walked back into the house and took a left down a hall. "The bedroom is the last one on the left. And the wash room is right across from it." I started to walk towards the kitchen, but Kai suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Uhh. Thanks for, you know, letting me stay here." He was blushing. Which made me start blushing. The hanging lanterns started getting brighter. "Oh wow. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He let go of my arm. "I'm guessing you're a firebender, huh?"

"Gee, I wonder." I started a small flame in the palm of my hand.

"I haven't started any of the other elements. I'm way behind." He looked down, and ran his hand through his hair. That's when I finally got a good look at him. He had bright green eyes, and wore an average earth bender's attire. He had medium length hair, which almost touched his neck and eyes.

"So you're an earth bender." I said. Casually laying back against the wall.

"Not a very good one. I haven't had any real training. I just know the basics. And metal bending, but that's not going help if I can't learn the other elements." He said.

"Maybe I can help you… With fire, at least." I offered. It was the least I could do; he _was _the Avatar after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER EVEN THO NOBDY'S READ THIS STORY YET. YAY. IF ANYONE READS THIS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Chapter 3: Getting Started**

**Kai's POV:**

After that little fiasco, we walked into the kitchen; both of our faces were as red as lychee nuts.

"Hello Kai, hello Naioki. I see you two have been busy." Nai's mother greeted us, a playful smile on her face.

I bowed respectfully to her. "Thank you ma'am. Everything looks delicious." And I meant it. I didn't realize it, but my stomach was completely empty. Then my eyes saw something that made my stomach rumble even more.

"Is that egg custard…? In that tart?" Apparently my face must've been pretty pathetic, because Nai started laughing really hard.

"What! What did I say?" I was smiling too, but I felt kind of embarrassed.

"No! It's just… Your face!" She said between breaths.

"Nai! That is no way to treat the Avatar! Stop that foolishness now!" Nai's mother looked mad, so Nai stopped, and coughed. "I'm sorry Kai. Sorry mamma." And then she sat down.

After dinner, Nai said she wanted to start teaching me fire bending. I was reluctant to learn, so of course I followed her.

As we went down a walkway, I noticed the way that she looked. She had bright blonde hair, and a very different style of clothes. She wore a sleeveless, light brown shirt, and dark, almost black, blue pants. Her boots looked like they were used for combat. Nai had a very light skin color, which was almost perfect. Almost. The thing that ruined her perfectness was all of the scars. She had a long, white scar going down her forehead, through her left eye, and ended at her mid cheek. I shuddered to think of what had caused that.

Nai turned around, and I switched my gaze to her eyes. They were a fiery amber color, which was not uncommon for fire benders.

"Ready to get started?" She asked. There was enthusiasm in her voice.

"Let's do this." I said as I cracked my knuckles. If I could actually summon fire, that would be one challenge over with.

"We're going to go through basic fire bending stances first, alright?" She started getting into a stance.

I watched and mimicked her moves. First we put our hands together, and breathed in. She put one hand straight out in front of her, slightly turned, and the other, bent, almost touching her face. Her left foot was forward, and the other was back.

I did exactly what she did, and calmed my mind.

"Imagine your power coming out of your hand. Push all of your energy into that one punch." She said it so calmly.

I closed my eyes and punched forward, pushing all of my energy into that punch.

Puff

A small cloud of smoke escaped from my hand.

"What? Why didn't it work?" I got mad really easy. My temper was a lot like Avatar Korra's.

"Kai, you won't get it right away. It took me forever to learn how to use my bending." She was trying to calm me, but I just hated failure.

"Maybe we should just stop for tonight, and start again tomorrow?" She suggested.

"I won't be here tomorrow. I'm leaving first thing in the morning." I didn't mean to, but my voice was icy and mean.

"You're leaving?" She was hurt. "I thought you'd be staying for a while."

"No. I have to go to Republic City. Master Mako and Bolin will help me with earth and fire." At least, I hoped they would.

She ran back inside, and into her room.

"Aw geez. Nai!" I started towards her room, but thought better of it. I went out the front door and woke Bodni. He grunted but stood up. I rubbed his neck and looked over at Nai's Tigerdillo. I walked up to it.

"What's your name, buddy?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

It just turned its head and looked at me. I walked over and looked around for some sort of name tag or something, but there was none.

"His name is Dani." I turned and saw Nai leaning against the fence. She had Dani's saddle and reins in her arms. "I'm going with you."


End file.
